prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (April 30, 2010)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes April 23, 2010 |nextevent = Super Viernes May 7, 2010 }}The April 30. 2010 Super Viernes show featured the finals of the torneo Gran Alternativa ("Great Alternative tournament") tag team tournament. The show was also a special Children's Day show where children under the age of 12 only had to pay 1 Peso for admission. While the Gran Alternativa was the event that received most publicly leading up to the show it was not the main event. The main event was an eight-man or Atómicos tag team match featuring the técnico team of Jon Strongman and Místico teaming up with two-thirds of the CMLL World Trios Champions El Hijo del Fantasma and La Máscara to take on the team of Último Guerrero, Dragón Rojo, Jr. and La Ola Amarilla (Okumura and Taichi). The match featured an aggregation of storylines going into the match. Strongman and Último Guerrero had rivals since Strongman's debut in CMLL in 2009. Místico and Dragón Rojo, Jr. had faced off in previous weeks with hostilities building between the two. Finally La Ola Amarilla had defeated the Trios Champions at previous events and were looking for a title match. The main event started at 11:20 PM local time, later than the Friday night shows usually ends. The first fall of the main event occurs after just 2 minutes and 38 as Último Guerrero pins Strongman and Dragón Rojo, Jr. defeated Místico. In the second fall the técnico team gained control of the match after being overrun in the first fall as the 300 pound Strongman used his strength to take control of the match. The rúdo team regained control when they got Strongman out of the ring, leaving Hijo del Fantasma and La Máscara to fall victims to Okumura and Taichi for the second and deciding fall. Following the match Okumura and Taichi once again challenged the Trios champions to defend the title against them and Hiroshi Tanahashi who would visit Mexico the following week. For weeks before the show Héctor Garza had been insisting that he was still a técnico, but his actions in the Gran Alternativa made those statements look insensir as he cheated throughout the tournament, including the main event. Delta and Volador, Jr. showed some team unity by wearing similar masks for the match. The rúdos took advantage of Volador, Jr. accidentally kicking the referee to foul their opponents before Garza Powerbombed Delta and Pólvora slammed Volador, Jr. for the double pin. During the second fall Garza and Pólvora escaped to the ring to regroup, giving Delta the opportunity to show off his high flying, high risk offense as he leap off the top rope and took Garza down with a Flying headscissors much to the delight of the fans in the arena. Delta and Volador, Jr. took the second fall after Delta executed a Moonsault on Garza. The third fall was a long, drawn out fall with several near falls. In the end Pólvora defeated both Volador, Jr. and then Delta to win the tournament for his team. The fourth match on the show was the culmination of several months of storylines between the Mini-Estrellas Bracito de Oro and Pequeño Black Warrior as they faced off on a Lucha de Apuesta, mask vs. mask match. Bracito de Oro came out with Brazo de Plata, brother of Brazo de Oro that Bracito was named after. Pequeño Black Warrior had Sangre Azteca in his corner to balance out Brazo de Oro. The two wrestlers immediately begin to pound away at each other with intensity until Pequeño Warrior gained control of the match. Pequeño Warrior weakened Bracito de Oro with two German suplexes followed by a splash from the top rope which allowed him to win the first fall. Bracito de Oro rallied the crowd behind him for the second fall, allowing him to win the second fall with the Brazos trademark senton. After the fall Brazo de Oro was thrown out of the arena for attacking Sangre Azteca during the match, which meant that Bracito de Oro was on his own for the third and deciding fall. The Mini-Estrellas fought out to the floor where Pequeño Black Warrior landed a flying leg-drop on Bracito de Oro off the ramp. Back inside the ring Bracito de Oro was able to apply the same half-Boston Crab move that he used to win the match on the previous Super Viernes, but this time was not able to force Pequeño Black Warrior to submit. After a rope break Pequeño Warrior fights back and is able to slam Bracito de Oro to the ground with an Uranage and gain the pinfall. During Pequeño Warrior's victory celebrations ringside doctors examine Bracito's shoulder to see if he had been seriously injured. Afterwards Bracito de Oro invited his wife and daughters to join him in the ring as he removed his mask, then announced that his name was Roberto Rodrgiuez Aguirrre, that he was 45 years old and had been wrestling for 25 years. The third match of the evening was the first Super Viernes women's match since the March 5, 2010 Super Viernes. It featured Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) Dark Angel (who wrestles as Sarah Stock in TNA), teaming up with Lady Apache and Luna Mágica to face Mima Shimoda and two thirds of Las Zorras ("The Foxes"; Hiroka and Princesa Blanca). The teams split the two first falls between them going to a third fall that includes a segment where Dark Angel leaps off the top rope onto her opponent on the floor. In the end Dark Angel, Lady Apache and Luna Magica each apply a submission hold to their opponents to gain the third and deciding fall. The first two matches of the show were both standard tag team matches. In the opening match the team of Leono and Starman defeated Bronco and Inquisidor in 12 minutes, 47 seconds. The second match of the evening saw Metro and Fuego take on Los Cancerberos del Infierno (Euforia and Raziel), as part of a slow building feud between Los Cancerberos and the group of Metro, Fuego, Stuka, Jr. and Máscara Dorada. On the night the técnico team of Metro and Fuego won two falls to one when Metro defeated Euphoria after a German Suplex. Results ; *Leono and Starman defeated Bronco and Inquisidor (12:47) *Metro and Fuego defeated Los Cancerberos del Infierno (Euforia and Raziel) (16:25) *Dark Angel, Lady Apache and Luna Mágica defeated Hiroka, Mima Shimoda and Princesa Blanca in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (14:33) *Pequeño Black Warrior defeated Bracito de Oro 2-1 in a Lucha de Apuesta, mask vs. mask match. After the match Bracito de Oro is forced to unmask (12:19) *Pólvora and Héctor Garza defeated Delta and Volador, Jr. 2-1 in a Tag team match: Finals of the 2010 Gran Alternativa tournament (23:46) *Último Guerrero, Dragón Rojo, Jr. and La Ola Amarilla (Okumura and Taichi) defeated El Hijo del Fantasma, La Máscara, Jon Strongman and Místico 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Eight-man tag team match (10:20) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events